


Bad For Me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [28]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bad Guy Trope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: He tried to shake Alex Manes out of his mind. He was bad news. He was a drunk. He was violent. He was a criminal. He was everything bad and more. Michael was an Airman. He couldn’t be with someone like that.





	Bad For Me

**Author's Note:**

> trope prompt list #33. Everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you're dangerous

Fantasies were fun and dramatic and sexy and safe.

Or, at least that’s what Michael told himself whenever he stared at Alex Manes. He was bad news and notoriously promiscuous and had gotten into more bar fights than Michael could count. But he was gorgeous and he was smooth and he was the star of every wet dream Michael had had since he was 16. It should’ve stopped, he should’ve gotten over it, that kiss they’d shared once upon a time under the stars at the UFO Emporium and the night after needed to stay a memory. He tried to keep it only a memory.

But Michael was back in town after a decade and Alex was still beautiful and bad as ever.

“Will you stop staring at him?” Isobel laughed from behind the bar. Michael sighed and spun back around. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“More obvious than Liz is for Max and that’s saying something,” she said. He moaned low in his throat, laying his head on the bar. “He’s bad news, Mikey, you gotta let it go.”

But Michael couldn’t let it go. Alex had haunted his dreams every damn day when he was in the Air Force. He longed for a day he could come home and see him again, to touch him and kiss him and love him. He didn’t know why he felt like that and genuinely felt like a fucking child for even considering it. They had _one_ night together. That was it. End of story. One night shouldn’t have led to a decade long obsession. It was creepy and ridiculous.

And then Alex would look across the bar at him and make a moment of eye contact and he was suddenly 17 again.

After too many minutes going past trying not to stare at Alex, Michael decided it was too hard.

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Michael sighed. Isobel smiled.

“Stay away from the riffraff.” 

“I will.” 

Michael made his way out of the Pony and went to his car. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, breathing slow as he tried to shake Alex Manes out of his mind. He was bad news. He was a drunk. He was violent. He was a criminal. He was everything bad and more. Michael was an Airman. He couldn’t be with someone like that. He couldn’t _look_ at someone like that.

“Hey.”

Michael’s head shot up at the sound of Alex Manes’ voice and saw him leaning against the car as well. His back was to it and he was staring out into the dark parking lot. Up close, he looked even more beautiful than Michael remembered. Stubbled jaw, longer hair, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

“You goin’ to the reunion tomorrow?” he asked, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He looked peaceful for a moment, just leaning beside Michael and facing the sky. Michael’s lips parted in awe.

“I…” Alex smirked which gave Michael just the push he needed to stop being lovesick. “I thought for sure when I came back here you’d be long gone.”

Alex turned to face him, opening those gorgeous eyes and looking him up and down. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Is that what you want?”

“We’re not kids, Alex,” Michael said, trying to tell himself over and over that Alex was no good. Alex was bad. Alex nothing more than a criminal and a drunken mess. “What I want doesn’t matter.”

Alex breathed slow. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked good enough to taste.

“Whoever said that was a liar.”

Michael didn’t know what happened. He didn’t know who moved first and he didn’t know why he let it happen, but soon he was pressed against the car with Alex on him. His lips were on his, his hands were in his hair, his body was pressed firmly against him. Michael weakly grabbed at his hips and his back and his chin and his arms, not knowing where to touch because he just wanted to touch it all. He just didn’t know how long he had to do that.

“You’re bad for me,” Michael whispered shakily into the man’s mouth. Alex gently held his chin and pressed a slow kiss on his lips.

“Sorry, Captain,” Alex said, the driver’s side door opening without anyone touching it, “You’re just so addictive.”

Michael dragged him into the car by his collar.


End file.
